Mario and Luigi: Worlds in Danger
Mario and Luigi: Worlds in Danger is an epic Mario and Luigi RPG game that crosses over with Sonic the Hedgehog's game universe. It will be released July 12 2018. It is made for the Nintendo Switch. Plot Mario and Luigi invited Goombario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Goombella, Kooper, Kylie Koopa, Kolorado Koopa and Bombette for Mario's birthday party until Bowser, Kamek, King K Rool, Captain Baslisx and Bowser Jr. crash the party with Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Koopatrols, Kremlings, Koopa Strikers, The Koopalings and Koopa Kids. Bowser throws a Bo-Bomb and ruins Mario's party calling Mario a sore looser. Bowser beats Mario and laughs. Then a blue blur enters and beats up Bowser and his goons. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog and he's on a mission to stop an evil unity between Bowser's evil imfamous Koopa gang and the Militaristic Eggman Empire (which is imfamous for it's tyranitcal rule over Mobius led by the evil Dr. Eggman) before they unite the world into their own evil Empire of Villainy. Then Dr. Eggman arrives to help Bowser Defeat Mario. Mario gets mad and attacks the mad Doctor and wins. After the scenario Mario asks Sonic what is going on and Sonic Explains that Dr. Eggman and his arimies of Mobian Nationalists had entered Mario's world to be the forces of King Koopa and merge their evil Militaristic Empires to conquer the world into and turn it into an evil paradise. Mario and friends get wide eyed in fear realizing that they are about to suffer a terror unlike anything before and they must try to win no matter what. Mario, Luigi and Sonic join together to save their worlds. They enter Sonic's world. The 3 heroes first go to Green Hill Zone, only to find out the troopers of the Egg Army with Kremlings and Koopatrols are kidnaping critters and citizens of Sonic's world and trying to put them into a Robotocizer capsule. Mario, despite Luigi and Sonic's warnings jumps on the Egg Army trooper. The Egg Army trooper sends out two Moto-Bugs to fight Mario. Mario, Luigi and Sonic fight the Robots. After the victory Mario and Luigi leave to explore Green Hill Zone to find whoever is working for Eggman and Bowser in Green Hill Zone. Gameplay The Game Play is an RPG game like the other Mario and Luigi games where you use the switch to move Mario, Luigi around the stage and the map tells you where you are, but you can move with Sonic too. The game can also turn into a Sonic game gameplay if you run into a Sonic like puzzle. Enemy fights and Boss fights are the same as the Mario and Luigi games except when it's Sonic's turn, Sonic just spin dashes at the enemies or bosses (except for Dr. Eggman and Bowser in the Final Battle, because he turns into Super Sonic.) Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Sonic Non-Playable *Goombario *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Goombella *Kooper Koopa *Kolorado Koopa *Kooper's parents *Kylie Koopa *Bombette Enemies Sonic's World *Eggman Army Soldiers (evil Anamorphic Animal people loyal to Eggman) *Motobugs *Crabmeats *Buzz-Bombers *Egg-SWATS *Spikeys *Molebots *Egg-Pawns *Egg-Hammers Mario's world *Hammer Bros *Boomerang Bros *Koopa Strikers *Koopatrols *Koopa Army Men *Koopa Police Men *Kremlings *Helmet Goombas *Bo-Bombs *Whomps *Black Boos *Piranna Plants *Koopa Ninjas Bosses Sonic's World *Cassie the Pronghorn - Kommissar of Green Hill Zone *Clove the Pronghorn - Sub-Boss of Green Hill Zone *Nephtlys the Vulture - Sub-Boss of the Shamar Desert *Metallix Prime - Sub-Boss of South Island *Abyss the Squid - Sub Boss of the Adbat *Akhlut the Orca - Sub-Boss of the Meroplis *Tundra the Walrus - Sub-Boss of Holoska *Maw the Thyclane - Sub-Boss of the Iron Jungle *Axel the Water Buffalo - Sub-Boss of Rail Canyon *Grand Battle Kukku the 15th - Sub-Boss of the Sky *Conquering Storm - Sub Boss of Chun-nan *Lein-Da and Remington Echidnas- Kommissars of Echidnaoplis *Kragok the Echidna - Sub-Boss of Echidnaoplis *Dr. Eggman - Final Boss Mario *General Goomboss - Ruler of the Goombas *King Bo-Bomb - Ruler of the Bo-Bombs *Chief Chilly - Ruler of the Snow enemies *King Whomp - King of the Whomps *Yoob - Bowser's top Inquisitor *Tap Tap - Random Enemy boss *Bouldergeist - Head of the Black Boos *Petey Piranna - Monster *King K Rool - King of the Kremlings *Eyerok - Desert Mercenary *Zeldon Koopa - Mercenary *Koopa Bros - Mercenaries *Kamek - Bowser's Magician *Captain Baslisx - Bowser's Army Commander *Bowser Jr. - Bowser's Son *Bowser - Final Boss Gallery The Egg Army Cassia and Clove version concept artwork.jpg|Cassie and Clove Pronghorn nepthys_the_vulture_by_mixedfan8643-d9kbyht.jpg|Nephthys the Vulture FIRE_MASTER_MECHA_SONIC.png|Metallix Prime Abyss commission by sweetdream87-d9yajx3.png|Abyss the Squid Akhlut profile.png|Akhlut the Orca Modern ee eggboss tundra stride resize.png|Tundra the Walrus ____maw_the_thylacine______sa_style__by_arturojulibohedgehog-db0r21n.png|Maw the Thyclane __axel_the_water_buffalo___by_knuxtiger4-d6n4mpn.png|Axel the Water Buffalo battle_lord_15th_by_dantemustdie00-d4kltxj.png|Grand Battle Kukku the 15th Conquering_Storm_Profile.jpg|Bride of the Conquering Storm grandmaster_lien_da_by_viraljp-d631end.png|Lein-Da the Echidna sega_kragok_by_dashfox1.jpg|Kragok the Echidna SouthmercaEggArrmy.jpg|The Eggman Army Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2018 Category:Mario Games